malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Malaz 5th Army
The Malaz 5th Army was made up of soldiers primarily recruited from the Seven Cities region,Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.114 along with many North Genabackan and Malazan mainlanders. They fought in the Genabackis campaign and later the Pannion War, before shipping back to Seven Cities to put down the rebellion there. History In the eighth year of the Genabackis Campaign, the Free Cities allied themselves with the Crimson Guard and others. According to the historian Imrygyn Tallobant, in that year the Malazan Forces under the command of High Fist Dujek Onearm consisted of the 2nd, 5th and 6th Armies, as well as legions of Moranth.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.10 The 5th Army had been pushing eastward towards Pale across the northern edge of the Rhivi Plain when a half-dozen legions of the Tiste Andii under Caladan Brood joined forces with the Crimson Guard and began driving them back. By 1163 BS, the 5th Army had been bogged down in Blackdog Forest for four years, forced to stand against Brood and the mercenaries.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.61 In Gardens of the Moon At the time of the last day of the Siege of Pale in 1163 BS, the 5th army was decimated and not expecting reinforcements until the next spring.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.68 The 5th was not mentioned as participating in the battle at Pale on the last day of the siegeGardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.72 although remnants were seen moving into the city in the days immediately after.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.103 The 2nd and 6th Armies took heavy losses in the final battle at Pale and were disbanded, and the remnants integrated into the 5th Army, bringing it to near full complement of about ten thousand soldiers.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.104Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.150 From this point onward, it was usually referred to as Onearm's Host, due to Dujek being in command. In Memories of Ice After Dujek was seemingly outlawed by Empress Laseen, he forged an alliance with the Tiste Andii under Anomander Rake, Caladan Brood's mercenaries, the Barghast and Darujhistan. The 5th marched with these forces in the Pannion War under the command of Dujek and Whiskeyjack. They defeated Septarch Kulpath's forces on the outskirts of Capustan, and later fought in the Siege of Coral. Their numbers were decimated in the siege. In House of Chains According to L'oric's spies, nearly seven thousand of the Host's original ten thousand perished in the Pannion War.House of Chains, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.307 Dujek led the demoralized army to Seven Cities to help the Malaz 14th Army crush the Whirlwind rebellion. In The Bonehunters Onearm's Host had been reinforced by new Nathii and Genabarii recruits as well as half the Garrison of Pale. While Adjunct Tavore followed Leoman and the remnants of the Army of the Apocalypse to Y'Ghatan, Dujek and Admiral Nok's fleet concentrated on reinforcing garrisons and pacifying the cities of the north.The Bonehunters, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.198-199 Dujek's Host remained in Ehrlitan for nearly two months before moving out into the countryside.The Bonehunters, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.41 Adjunct Tavore refused all but token assistance from Dujek in preparation for the Siege of Y'Ghatan, much to her own army's dismay. But as Tavore revealed to Fist Keneb, the core of the Host was gone after Coral and it was a spent force like its commander. Better that Tavore be disrespected for her seeming incompetence then for the 14th Army's hopes in Dujek be dashed, or their enemies across Seven Cities be emboldened. The Adjunct prayed that the Host was not required to prove its mettle under fire.The Bonehunters, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.250-254 Onearm's Host reconquered city after city in the plague-struck continent. Their mages tracked the plague's origin to G'danisban. Dujek led a strike-force into the city against what he thought was a High Priest of Poliel but found the Grey Goddess herself. After the death of Dujek from the plague, the Host came under the leadership of Ganoes Paran.The Bonehunters, Chapter 13 From this point onwards, the Army was usually referred to as the Host. Paran marched the Host to Aren, inducting Mathok and his tribal horse-warriors along the way. In The Crippled God The Host reached northern Kolanse via Warren and conquered North Citadel a stronghold of the Forkrul Assail. They were besieged inside the keep but repelled and destroyed the Assail forces once Quick Ben and Kalam joined them. They marched south, destroying another force led by Serenity and forcing the Perish under Erekala to surrender. They arrived in time to save the Bonehunter regular infantry under Tavore Paran. After the battle, they marched to Kolanse City where the Host attended the funerals of Gesler, Stormy and the other combatants in the Battle of the Spire. Notable Members * Ganoes Paran, High Fist * Dujek Onearm, former High Fist * Fist Rythe Bude * Outrider Hurlochel * High Mage Noto Boil * High Mage Quick Ben * Commander Mathok * Bodyguard T'morol * Captain Sweetcreek * Corporal Kalam Mekhar * Imperial Artist Ormulogun * Gumble Notes and references de:Malazanische 5. Armee pl:Piąta Armia Malaz 05 Army